Historia Rain
by Historia Rain
Summary: Seorang Baekhyun yang bercerita tentang kisahnya sendiri sekaligus menceritakan cerita mereka. Baekyeol/Chanbaek


Title: Historia Rain

Cast:

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Genre: Angst

Baekhyun pov.

Aku bersenandung lagi, rasanya tidak ada yang berubah dari rumah sakit ini. Selalu nyaman untuk dijadikan persinggahan kkk

Oh ya aku Byun Baekhyun. Aku tidak punya penyakit, hanya saja aku sakit, dua bulan yang lalu.

Hari ini aku jalan jalan mengitari halaman rumah sakit yang luas ini, tak bosan bosannya aku menghirup udara disini. Nyaman, itulah pikiranku saat ini. Hatiku menghangat saat aku otakku memutar ulang kejadian semasa kecilku. Manis sekali.

Sedang asikasiknya menghidup udara segar, tak sengaja mataku menangkap sosok yang sangat familiar.

Tak salah lagi, itu dia, sosok yang mampu membuat jantungku seperti ingin keluar dari organ tubuhku, sosok yang aku tunggu kehadirannya di pintu kamar rawatku, dia….. hh menyebut nyamanya saja aku berdebar seperti ini. Dia Park Chanyeol.

* * *

Aku mengunjungi kamar rawatnya seusai dokter mengembalikannya dari UGD. Ah ternyata dia kecelakaan dan asma nya kambuh. Aku sakit sekali mendengarnya. Kulihat tubuh tingginya di kelilingi oleh bermacam macam alat alat yang belum tentu aku tahu namanya apa. Wajahnya damai sekali, aku jadi ingin menyentuhnya. Ah tapi dia tidak suka disentuh olehku. Jadi kuputuskan aku duduk saja di tepi tempat tidurnya.

* * *

Aku merasakan ada yang mengguncang kepalaku, ugh sakit sekali mengingat kepalaku yang sedang dalam masa pemulihan. Aku mendongak.

"tidak usah sok menjengukku" ujarnya dingin.

Aku menatapnya tak mengerti.

"aku tidak perlu dikasihani oleh sampah sepertimu"

Tak terasa air mataku lolos begitu saja tanpa sempat kutahan

"maaf, maaf"

"maaf katamu? Huh"

Kuusap airmataku dengan punggung tangan, aku tahu kalau akhirnya akan seperti ini. Padahal aku hanya khawatir, tapi responnya seperti itu. Hah ya sudahlah, lebih baik aku mengalah sekarang sebelum-

"pergi dari kamarku"

-ia mengusirku.

Aku segera beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan menuju pintu. Oh ayolah, ini sakit sekali, kau khawatir setengah mati padanya dan dengan enaknya ia malah menginjak injak harga dirimu dan mengusirmu.

Aku menutup pintunya dan menangis dibalik pintu. Untung tak banyak perawat yang lalu lalang karna ini masih terlalu pagi untuk dibilang pagi, jadi aku tak disangka gila.

Hft sampai juga di kamarku. Susah payah aku berjalan menuju kekamarku ini. Haaah akhirnya aku bisa bersantai kembali. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke pemandangan yang tersaji dari jendela kamarku. Indah. Seperti biasanya.

Aku suka. Suka sekali. Pemandangan itu membuatku melupakan masalahku sejenak.

Tiba tiba aku teringat chanyeol, sedang apa ya dia? Apa perawat sudah mengecek keadannya? Mengingat ia sendirian. Padahal aku mau menjaganya, tapi ya u know lah.

..

Bosaaaaaan. Level kebosanan ku sudah seatas atasnya. Aku memutuskan pergi ke taman dibelakang rumah sakit ini.

Setelah dapat izin dari perawat, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju taman yang kumaksud, dengan membawa cairan infus pastinya -_- padahal ingin sekali aku membanting tiang cairan yang sedari tadi ku dorong dorong ini (?)-_- 'bikin susah aja' pikirku.

Sesampainya di taman, kulihat ada seseorang yang sedang duduk di kursi yang biasa ku tempati. Sepertinya tidak asing, setelah kudekati ternyata itu chanyeol. Aku bingung antara tetap menghampirinya, atau balik ke kamarku

Akhirnya aku putuskan untuk menghampirinya. Saat kudekati, aku lihat anak sungai mengalir di pipinya. Sudah pasti dia menangis. kira kira apa ya yang membuatnya menangis? kekasihnya kah?

Sesak sekali melihatnya rapuh seperti itu. Meskipun aku berkali kali lebih rapuh dari nya.

Saat aku mendudukan bokongku tepat disebelahnya, ia terkejut. Buru buru ia hapus air matanya.

"ada kepentingan apa?" tanyanya ketus

"tidak"

"aku mau sendiri"

"memang taman ini milikmu?"

Dia bungkam.

"jangan menangis. Kau jelek saat menangis" ujarku.

"si-siapa yang menangis?!"

"kau tentu saja"

"ta-"

"aku melihatnya" dia mengalah.

"hhh daripada kau menangis lebih baik kau dengarkan ceritaku"

"..."

"hh, baiklah. Ada seorang anak yang sebenarnya tidak diinginkan lahir, tapi ibunya bersikeras untuk melahirkannya.

Dia dihanyutkan di sungai saat berumur 1 hari, sampai ia ditemukan oleh wanita pemilik panti asuhan lengkap dengan nama dan tanggal lahir si bayi. Karna merasa kasihan, wanita itu membawanya dan mengasuhnya.

Bertahun tahun kemudian, sang bayi tumbuh menjadi anak berumur 7 tahun yang sangat ceria dan banyak berceloteh. Sampai suatu hari datang anak pemilik panti asuhan itu, dia jatuh cinta untuk yang pertama kalinya padanya.

Anak itu periang, sama sepertinya, mereka main bersama sepanjang hari, dan pada suatu hari dia mengutarakan perasaannya, tnapa di duga pujaan hatinya membalas perasaannya.

Dia senang sekali, sampai suatu hari dia tak menemukan sang pujaan hati di seluruh penjuru panti-nya. Dia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada ibu pemilik,

'bu, dimana _dia_?'

Dan ibu pemilik menjawab kalau pujaan hatinya itu akan memasuki tahun ajaran baru di sekolahnya sehingga ia harus kembali. Dalam kekecewaannya, ia menggangguk angguk paham. Menimbulkan pertanyaan bagi sang ibu

'aku menyukainya bu' akunya dengan wajah memerah

'jinjja? aku akan merestui hubungan kalian berdua' ujarnya yang diikuti dengan tawa.

Dia kembali memerah karna ucapan ibu pantinya. Sampai saat ia berumur 16 tahun ia dijodohkan dengan pujaan hatinya. Tentu saja ia senang sekali. Sangat sangat senang. Ia tak tahu bagaimana harus berterimakasih.

Saat ia dipertemukan dengan pujaan hatinya, senyum tak henti hentinya menyelimuti bibirnya. Tapi senyum itu perlahan memudar saat sang pujaannya menatapnya dengan benci dan bersikeras menolak pernikahan itu

Hatinya seakan jatuh dari lantai 1000 sebuah apartemen dan di hempas begitu saja ke inti bumi. Nyilu segera menjalari hatinya, tapi ia tetap tersenyum dan menerima pujaan hatinya apa adanya.

Hari hari berlalu, hingga hari pernikahannya tiba. Dia sangat bersemangat, dia berdandan secantik mungkin, berharap agar pujaannya meliriknya.

Tapi.. pujaan hatinya sama sekali tidak melihatnya. Bahkan suaranya sangat jelas terpaksa saat ia mengucapkan janji suci. Sakit sekali kautahu?

Kalau mencintainya saja sesakit ini bagaimana jika kehilangannya?

Akhirnya mereka menuju kediaman mereka yang baru. Oh siksaan semakin menjadi saat mereka berdua saja. Bukan siksaan fisiknya, namun hatinya.

Dia mencoba bersabar saat pujaannya membentaknya agar ia tak perlu lagi memberi perhatian layaknya seorang istri. Dia mencoba menahan lapar saat suaminya melarangnya memakan makanan didapur.

Dia mencoba menahan sakit dipunggungnya saat dia tidak diijinkan tidur diatas kasur yang empuk dan nyaman, sehingga ia harus tidur beralaskan kasur ugal ugalan yang menyakitkan. Dia mencoba mencari pekerjaan yang bisa menerima pelajar sepertinya guna mencari sesuap nasi.

Dia mencoba menahan bibirnya untuk tidak menyebut dirinya 'istri' dari pujaan hatinya itu kepada orang lain. Dia mengerti, suaminya malu memiliki istri seorang namja sepertinya.

Dan yang paling sakit, dia harus menelan kenyataan pahit bahwa pujaan hatinya tidak mencintainya dan memiliki kekasih. Hhh dia tidak peduli hatinya yang selalu tesayat asalkan pujaan hatinya tidak merasakan apa yang ia rasa" Baekhyun menghapus air matanya yang menetes, kemudian ia melanjutkan,

"Suatu saat, ia jatuh sakit. Tak ada seorangpun yang peduli. Suaminya, teman temannya, bahkan maid maidnya, tak ada yang mau tahu tentang keadaannya yang panas tinggi dan pucat itu.

Dia menggapai gapai kenop pintu kamarnya dengan susah payah, hingga akhirnya ia berhasil. Dia segera menuju telepon rumahnya, sesaat dia bingung harus menghubungi siapa saat itu. Salah satu temannya kah? Ibu pantinya kah? Atau….suaminya? ah mustahil. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menelepon rumah sakit saja agar lebih ia tak harus menahan sakitnya lebih lama lagi.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit, dia koma. Selama 1 bulan dia tak kunjung bangun. Hhh kita tak tahu kalau sebenarnya dia mempimpikan pujaan haatinya selama ia koma. Wajahnya tenang sekali. Dia agak kecewa saat ia terbangun dari komanya. Tak ada pujaan hatinya saat ia pertama kali membuka mata. Tak ada senyuman manis yang biasa pujaannya itu tunjukkan pada kekasihnya. Dan.. tak ada sambutan selamat datang kembali ke dunia.

Berhari hari, berminggu minggu dia menunggu siapapun yang menjenguk dan datang menanyakan kabarnya. Tapi nihil, hanya perawat dan dokterlah yang datang sekedar menanyakan kabarnya atau memberi obat.

Dia hanya berharap sosok yang ia rindukan datang. Tak harus menjenguknya, minimal ya menjenguk temannya dirumah sakit itu sehingga ia bisa melihat wajahnya. Sudah lebih dari cukup.

Ia kembali terkejut saat sedang berjalan jalan ditaman dan tak sengaja melihat pujaan hatinya dibawa oleh pihak rumah sakit menuju UGD. Dia kalut bukan main. Dialah satu satunya orang yang berdiri dengan cemas didepan pintu UGD. Sampai akhirnya dokter keluar dan memberitahukan keadaannya baik baik saja. Hatinya lega bukan main. Setelah berterimakasih pada dokter ia segera memasuki ruangan pujaan hatinya dan berniat menjaganya.

Tapi.. respon pujaan hatinya itu benar benar membuat hatinya sakit untuk yang kesekian ribu kalinya. Dan tetap bersumpah akan mencintainya sampai malaikat menjemputnya.

Dan pada akhirnya cerita ini belum ada akhirnya,

karna dia itu..

.

.

.

..aku"

Normal Pov.

Air mata chanyeol turun tanpa disadarinya. Bagaimana bisa baekhyun memiliki kisah hidup sepahit ini? Dan ternyata dirinyalah dalang dari semua kisah hidup kelam Baekhyun.

Tapi baekhyun sama sekali tidak membencinya, ia justru menjadikan dirinya semangat hidup yang bahkan dirinya sendiri mengacuhkannya, dan menganggapnya tidak ada.

Dirinyalah cinta pertama dan terakhir Baekhyun. Karna sepertinya Baekhyun bersumpah untuk tidak mencintai orang lain selain dirinya. Dirinya yang bahkan tidak mengakui keberadaan Baekhyun, apalagi membalas perasaannya.

Ingin rasanya ia memeluk dan menenangkan Baekhyun agar namja itu tidak menangis lagi dan berjanji akan mencoba belajar mencintainya, tapi apa daya keinginan itu dikalahkan oleh ego tingginya.

"B-baekhyun-ah…mianhae. Jongmal mianhae" ucapnya akhirnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Manis sekali. Lebih manis dari Krystal, kekasihnya.

Baekhyun mengusap bekas air mata di pipinya "tak apa Chanyeol-ssi, ini memang ceritaku"

"i-ini salahku Baekhyun. Maaf kan aku"

"sebelum kau minta maafpun aku sudah memaafkanmu Chan" ia tersenyum lagi

"oh ya Chan, kau ingat aku di masa lalu kan?"

"iya"

"bagaimana kalau kita menyusun cerita kita dimasa yang akan datang?" tawarnya.

"ah kalau tidak mau ya tidak usah" tambahnya buru buru

"apa maksudmu?"

"ah bukan apa apa. Uhm aku mau melanjutkan mimpiku dulu Chan, boleh pinjam bahumu?"

"tentu"

Baekhyun meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol dan tertidur.

Chanyeol mengelus lembut rambut Baekhyun, dan baru menyadari Baekhyun tidak bernafas lagi.

"selamat tidur sayang, maaf aku tidak bisa menjadi suami untukmu"

* * *

Chanyeol berjalan jalan di sekitar taman kota dengan headset menempel di telinganya. Karna tak focus, ia menabrak seorang yeoja ber-eyeliner hingga terjatuh.

"aduh" erang yeoja itu

"eoh? mianhae, aku tidak sengaja"

Chanyeol membantu yeoja itu berdiri. _Cantik,_ pikirnya

Eh mata itu..

"tidak ada yang luka kan?" tanyanya

"tidak"

"ah ya siapa namamu?"

"Byun Baekhyun imnida"

END

* * *

uff akhirnya ada juga yang dipublish-_- biasanya kan aku yang selalu jadi reader hohoho. ini emang judulnya historia rain, jadi...ya gitu deh. /plak/ maksud saya kalo ada yang bingung sama judul sama nama pen nya hihihi.

Emg masih jelek. -jelek banjet -_- tapi saya coba buat karna inget ini ultah tante ryeowook. aaaaa

Btw, Happy Birthday buat Ryeowookie oppa3333

gimana gimana? reviewnya di tunggu ya!3 /bow/

Historia Rain,

21-06-12


End file.
